Regalo di Natale
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: It's Christmas today. Tsuna doesn't get a present from Reborn and he wonders if he cares about him at all. Family fluff. No pairing. Written for KHR!SecretSanta 2014.


**Title : R****egalo di Natale**

**Summary : It's Christmas today. Tsuna doesn't get a present from Reborn and he wonders if he cares about him at all. Family fluff. Secret Santa fic for BlackBeautyRose.**

**Beta-ed by HanakoAnimeAddict and fierysuzaku.**

* * *

><p><em> 'This...year?'<em>

_ '...spend...Christmas...!'_

_ 'That's...'_

_ '... change...present...b-but...?"_

_ '...Sorry...So...rry...ry...'_

Snow – glittering white beautiful and cold – silently fell from the heavens, softly covering the ground. The once green leaves on the trees are now gone and had fallen, paying contrast to the whiteness of the frost covered ground. It was a beautiful sight – sure, no one was there to enjoy it because it was still early in the morning – but beautiful still.

Inside a warm cozy house, a certain brunette was fast asleep. Despite the freezing temperature outside, but he felt really comfortable under his warm covers. It was heavenly. There was also a certain sense of peace that was surrounding him, and he had long learned to treasure such rare events after so many years of chaos that follow him almost every day of his life. It was peaceful and he had absolutely no intention of waking up.

But life doesn't always go the way you want it to.

_ Knock, knock._

A few knocks were heard from the door. Soft yet clear enough to get attention.

A man stood motionless and waited patiently outside the door.

The brunette grunted in response and shifted slightly. Silence once again filled the room. After so many years, his habit hadn't change at all. It was still hard to wake him up. And of course it was even more difficult in the winter.

_ Knock, knock._

This time, the brunette didn't even grunt or move. With a sigh, the man turned the door knob and went in.

"Pardon my intrusion, Decimo-sama," he called out and strode across the enormous room swiftly and made his way towards the man on the bed.

"Decimo-sama, please wake up now," the butler said, "Decimo-sama. You have a massive amount of work to do today. I know it's Christmas but it's going to be extremely busy so you need to wake up now. Please wake up, Decimo-sama," the butler nagged on.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up, stop nagging me!" Tsuna snapped as he sat up and said sleepily, "You know I hate it most when people nag me when I'm asleep, Alfonso," he grumbled and yawned before stretching out his body lazily.

The butler merely chuckled softly in response. "Now that you're awake, Decimo-sama, let's get you ready."

The brunette nodded and got off the bed, leaving the shelter of warm covers. He shuddered slightly at the cold air that bit into his uncovered skin. Walking towards the window, he wiped the fog off with his hand to get a better look outside.

"Christmas huh..." Tsuna said as his breathe turned into misty fog, making the window fog up a bit. He turned and walk towards his butler.

It was time for work.

* * *

><p>"—will arrive. At eight, the Cavallone Don will – " the butler paused and looked up from the papers, "Decimo-sama?"<p>

"Ah! Sorry! Could you repeat that again?" Tsuna apologized, snapping out of his daze.

"Of course, but is everything alright, Decimo-sama?" Alfonso asked with a concerned look.

"Alfonso, didn't I tell to just call me 'Tsuna'? You're older than me and I don't want you to address me with the honorific '-sama'," Tsuna reproached with a small frown, "And to answer your question, I'm fine, please do not worry," he assured as his frown vanished without a trace and his features soften.

"Decimo-sama, I'm only a butler, and you're my boss, it is only right for me to call you Decimo-sama," Alfonso bowed slightly and smiled at Tsuna.

The brunette sighed, "You never change Alfonso," Tsuna flashed a gentle smile at him and said, "Let's continue."

"Yes," He nodded. "We will be starting the party at eight-thirty."

"And the preparations for food and entertainment?" Tsuna scribbled something on the paper.

"It has been taken care of."

"Good. How about – "

And so, Tsuna and Alfonso continued on with the party planning. Today was the day that the Vongola would be hosting their Christmas party. The Varia, Cavallone, Arcobaleno, Milliefiore, Shimon Famiglia as well as other Mafioso are invited. It will be the grandest party among all the mafia parties and will be an honour for anyone to be invited.

They were soon done and they went their separate ways. It was a busy day and there was indeed no time to spare.

"I shall take my leave now, Decimo-sama," Alfonso bowed and left.

The brunette nodded and looked at nowhere in particular with a blank face. He was deep in thought. Tsuna sighed as he stood up from his seat.

* * *

><p>A huge swarm of people were already gathered in the Vongola Mansion's Ballroom. It was gigantic and could hold more than two thousand people. The ballroom was grand, with the dazzling lighting, elegant furniture and wallpaper. The floor was polished wonderfully to the point that it was literally shining. The music was beautiful and pleasant to all. The wine was of high quality as well.<p>

Vongola Decimo was walking around the ballroom, conversing with the guests with his usual gentle smile plastered on his face. He was in a black suit with white pinstripes and white undershirt while sporting an orange tie. He also wears a long cape like Vongola Primo with a golden, Vongola emblem on it.

"Is that so? I hope we'll be able to work together in the future then," he smiled. "And – Ah, I'm sorry, may I excuse myself?" He glanced at the man that just walked into the ballroom.

"Go ahead, Decimo. It was an honor to be able to talk to you." The man bowed slightly and gestured Tsuna to go.

"Oh no no, it is my pleasure to be able to do so," he said humbly and left with quick steps, his cape billowing behind him.

He walked through the thick throng of guests – everyone was greeting him and trying to talk to him. It slightly annoyed to him, to be honest. But still, Tsuna managed to get through the crowd of people and meet the man he was looking for.

He breathe a sigh of relieve as he looked up at the taller male.

"Busy as usual, Vongola Decimo," the blonde man chuckled and teased him.

"Hey! Don't tease me!" Tsuna pouted. "But it's nice to see you, Dino-nii!" he said as they gave each other a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, little bro." Dino smiled. "So how's all the preparation? Going smoothly?" he asked and glanced around the ballroom.

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" The brunette nodded. "Except for my lack of sleep," he whined.

"Want to have a drink with me later after the party ends?" he offered as he patted Tsuna's shoulder as a sign of appreciation for his hard work.

"Sure! I'd love to!" He grinned brightly at him. It was always enjoyable to spend some time with Dino. "I should get going now. See you later, Dino-nii!" The brunette took a step backwards but surprisingly lost his balance and nearly stumbled down the floor. No one knew how that was actually possible but he was after all Dame-Tsuna.

_ 'Oh no! If I humiliate myself in front of all these guests, Reborn's going to kill me later!'_ Tsuna mentally screamed but everything was too late. He couldn't find his balance back anymore. _'Damn it! I don't want to die on Christmas!'_

But thankfully, a strong arm caught him before he fell. Tsuna deeply sighed in relief. Now he doesn't need to die.

_ Phew._

He looked up at the owner of the arm that helped him up. "X-Xanxus!"

"Trash, don't make yourself look stupid," he said with his usual scary glare plastered all over his face.

"Thanks!" He thanked him wholeheartedly, already used to the man's threatening disposition. "Thank you so much!" he went and gave him a hug before greeting him again. "Buon Natale, Zio."*

"...Buon Natale." His scowl faded away and all his features softened as he smiled slightly at Tsuna. Though it was small, there was gentleness in his smile. And Tsuna was happy and contented with the smile.

"Yo, Xanxus!" Dino greeted with his usual cheerfulness.

"Trash," The raven replied as his scowl returned.

"I really should get going now," Tsuna said nervously as he glanced around the ballroom. "See you later, both of you!" He walked away in big but elegant steps. It was of course a product formed from Reborn's tortu - tutoring. The older male insisted teaching the brunette how to walk properly without disgracing himself. It was hard but thankfully the brunette no longer fell when he walks for a short distance.

At this time, Tsuna met two males who came running towards him. He nearly stumbled into them due to his rushing.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Sawada-dono!"

"Hayato, Basil, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked the silverette and the other man with dirty blond hair.

"It's time for you to give your speech, Sawada-dono," Basil answered.

"It's time already?!" Tsuna glanced at his watch and got anxious.

"I'll escort you there, Jyuudaime!" Hayato gestured for the brunette to get going. Tsuna nodded and they both left, leaving Basil behind. Basil watched as Tsuna and Hayato mixed into the crowd. He then made his way to Dino and Xanxus. After a brief greeting, they stood there motionless and looked up at the stage, waiting for the party to officially start.

"He never changes, huh?" Dino said to them as he took a sip of his drink. "Still as clumsy as he was back then."

Xanxus grunted in response. Basil smiled in agreement.

"—Decimo to give a speech." The MC announced. "Let's welcome Vongola Decimo."

The guest started applauding as Tsuna walked up the stage. When he lifted his head and the assembled guests finished their obligatory applause, he allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"Good evening everyone," he spoke in fluent Italian, his voice was clear and audible. "Let me begin by telling all of you how great it is to see that so many of you took the time from your busy schedules to attend this party. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for being here."

"But he's totally a different person when he's on stage," Dino commented as he glanced up at the brunette and added, "So boss-like."

Basil chuckled and Xanxus silently agreed.

* * *

><p>After the speech, Vongola Decimo excused himself to his office and wished the guest a wonderful night. He went inside his office and found Dino was already there waiting for him. He smiled at him and took off his cape, putting it aside before making his way towards his table.<p>

"Parties like these are so tiring," Tsuna sighed as he plopped down his seat and started loosening his tie. Dino gave him an understanding smile before handing him a glass of wine. "Thank you." Tsuna took it and relaxed a little.

They both remained silent, and enjoyed the quietness that was surrounding them. It was peaceful, relaxing. And then Tsuna spoke, breaking the short silence that once dawned before them.

They chatted happily for a long time, from trivial things to serious things, from funny to sad, from others to themselves. Anything and everything. There was nothing they couldn't talk about as they were as close as brothers.

"– and Chrome got me a pineapple designed tie," Tsuna chuckled awkwardly as they both took another sip of their wine.

It was silent again. Only sounds of the howling wind outside and the soft clinking sound of the glass coming in contact with the table.

"...Ne, Dino-nii." the brunette said. "Did you receive a present from Reborn?" He looked up at the blonde man.

"Present? As in a Christmas present?" Dino asked and Tsuna nodded. "Yeah. I got them. What about it?" Dino smiled.

"Just..." Tsuna hesitated. "I never did receive a present from him and thought it was weird since he bought others gifts."

"Hmm...Does it bother you?"

"I don't know." Tsuna shrugged. "Maybe." He closed his eyes and leaned back at his chair.

_ 'What's Tsu-kun's wish this year?'_

_ 'Etto...Tsu-kun wants to spend Christmas with papa and mama! Tsu-kun's Christmas wish is to spend Christmas with Papa and Mama!'_

_ 'That's...'_

_ '...T-Tsu-kun can't? Then Tsu-kun will change his wish! Tsu-kun wants to receive a Christmas present directly from Papa and not by mailing! O-Or m-maybe-"_

_ 'I'm sorry Tsu-kun...'_

"Well...Maybe he just thinks that there's no need to buy you a gift?" Dino suggested, snapping Tsuna back to reality. "You have so much gifts from others anyway."

Tsuna opened his eyes, revealing brown and sad eyes. _'Why did I recall those memories?'_

"...What do you think of Reborn, Dino-nii?" Tsuna asked out of the blue and sat up.

"Eh? Reborn?" Dino raised an eyebrow and was clearly surprised by Tsuna's sudden question. "Well..." He scratches his head, messing his blonde hair up slightly. "I guess he's a tutor and a good friend to me...Though he's so sadistic..." He chuckled. "What about you?"

"A tutor and a good friend huh..." Tsuna mumbled to himself. "Do you think it's weird if I say I think of him not only as a tutor and a good friend but as a...'father'?" Tsuna said.

"Father?" Dino repeated.

"Yeah..." Tsuna nodded hesitantly and sighed.

"Why would you think so?"

"I had always longed for a father ever since I was a child. Living with only my mother in the house, spending days and celebrations with only the two of us. I got lonely and wished for a father that could love me, stay with me, talk to me. I know I shouldn't blame father because he was working hard to protect us. Yet, I couldn't help it," Tsuna said as his eyes grew sadder and sadder.

"I wished for a father so badly. I yearned for it. And then came the day Reborn arrived and changed my life. I was grateful towards him, for training me, for understanding me, for being a father to me, for everything he had done. He truly changed my life for a better one," Tsuna finished with a wry smile.

"But I wonder how Reborn sees me? As one of his student? Vongola Decimo or just Dame-Tsuna? Does he even care for me? I don't know but I do know that I see him more than just a tutor. He's a 'father' to me. A real father." He said with a sincere smile.

* * *

><p><em> ~At The Other Side~<em>

It was pretty late now and the party had ended. The raven strode across the corridors towards his student's office. He heard about him almost stumbling down the floor and wanted to question him about it. His mind was full of thoughts about ways of torturing him and a smirk tugged itself on his lips.

Before he knew it, he was already nearing his destination. Reborn took a few steps closer and heard voices. He hesitated and stopped walking, deciding to eavesdrop on the conversation. And of course he knew from the voices that it was his dame students.

He was truly surprised to hear that the conversation was about him. He heard his name and smirked amusingly, wanting to know how they both see him. He was expecting Dino's answer but definitely did not expect Tsuna's answer.

His eyes widened slightly but he wasn't really showing it. He was great at hiding his emotions but there was without a doubt that he felt slightly happy and touched. So he leaned against the cold wall and continued to eavesdrop on them.

* * *

><p><em> ~Back inside the office~<em>

"Tsuna-" Dino tried to say something but was cut off by Tsuna. He was worried and also concerned about his little brother.

"It's okay. I guess it's enough just to be able to have him around me. I shouldn't think so much." Tsuna said as he pour out more wine for the both of them. "Sorry for ranting all this on you."

"It's fine, but y-"

"Cheers." Tsuna cut him off as he held up his glass.

Dino sighed slightly and smiled. "Cheers."

They drank and drank. Glass after glass. Bottle after bottle. Reborn was still standing outside, deep in thought with no intention of entering. And soon they were both drunk. Tsuna was already unconscious while Dino could still think straight.

At this moment Reborn chose to enter. Glancing at the both of them, he made his way towards Tsuna and lifted him up, putting one of Tsuna's arm on his shoulder.

"I'll have the maids call for Romario to send you back." Reborn said as he left with a flushed Tsuna.

It was hard carrying a grown up man for a long distance but it was fortunate that the brunette was quite light and therefore lighter. He laid Tsuna on the bed and covered him in his blanket before sighing deeply. He stared at him with his onyx eyes and stood motionless. It was dark and there was only the light from the moon that shone upon the brunette's face.

Reborn closed his eyes for awhile before opening them again, revealing a slightly determined pair of eyes.

"Buon Natale, studente stupido," He mumbled under his breath as his face slowly turned pink. "...I do care for you if that's what you want to know. You're my most proud student and keep in mind that I don't only think of you as one of my students. Reborn said the last part with an extremely low voice. "I have no need of such things call friends but I guess..."

He stomped out of Tsuna's room right after he finished his sentence. His face was red.

From embarrassment or from anger?

Why did he had to be so stupid?

Talking to a drunk person! Argh! He was stupid! So stupid!

Reborn couldn't forget how stupid he had acted. But he just wanted to let the brunette know and it was too embarrassing to tell him directly. It was fortunate that he was asleep.

Really _really_ fortunate.

~Back to Tsuna's room~

The covers shifted slightly and the brunette sat up. He covered his face with his hand and smiled. He couldn't help the smile that tugged itself on his lips. He was happy, overjoyed. A small drop of tear trickled down his cheek. He heard it all. He heard what his tutor - no - his father said to him.

'...I guess you can say you're my friend.'

That was the best present he had ever received in his whole life. And it was from his father nonetheless. He had a wonderful Christmas this year and it was a Christmas he won't ever forget.

But overall, the thing he felt most happy is the fact that his Christmas wish from he was a child till now was finally granted.

_** ~End~**_

_ ~Alternate Ending~_

Tsuna took out a pen from his pocket and clicked a button on it. He smirked as he clicked another button that read 'Play'. It was silent at first until the familiar voice rang.

"...Buon Natale, studente stupido...I do care for you if that's what you want to know. You're my most proud student and keep in mind that I don't only think of you as one of my students. I have no need of such things call friends but I guess you can say you're my friend..."

It was a pen recorder he was holding. His smirk widened as he clicked 'Play' again and again.

"Ahh~ This sure is good blackmailing material," Tsuna mumbled to himself. Reborn's sadistic side must have rubbed off him.

He had sensed Reborn's presence with his Hyper Intuition right when he finished his talk about Reborn so he stopped talking about it and started drinking with Dino. He pretended to be drunk and didn't move when Reborn carried him back. But he managed to use the pen recorded to record starting from the moment he 'fainted'.

It was a success.

Tsuna kept the pen safely at his drawer before lying back down again.

Another Christmas gift from Reborn.

Sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>*I know Xanxus and Tsuna isn't blood related. But I still had him call him Uncle because I think that's cute! Don't you think so? XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Wishing all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ahead of you guys!  
><strong>

**And to BlackBeautyRose, hope you like this fic written for you!  
><strong>

**Review please~ :3**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
